Electronic documents (EDs) are commonly used for storing and disseminating information. There are various language to describe the EDs such as Office Open XML (OOXML), OpenDocument Format (ODF), Portable Document Format (PDF), or the like. For example, in an XML-based format like OOXML and ODF, a set of markup elements is defined in the ED, and each of the markup elements defines the content and the position in the ED.
On the other hand, some display layouts are known for displaying an original ED in a different arrangement. Examples of the display layouts are fixed-layout and flexible-layout (reflowable-layout). In the fixed-layout, content of the original ED, which includes a text, a drawing, a table or the like, is arranged according to the original ED. Thus, depending on the screen size of a device, the fixed file format may require either the content to be very small/big, or to be zoomed in/out to the point where panning horizontally is needed in order to read the content.
In the flexible layout mode, the arrangement of the content can be changed from the original one on a user device. In general, such a user device may be a smart phone or a tablet. In the flexile layout mode, for example, the content is displayed so that size of the content fits the screen size and user configuration. This layout mode may solve the inconveniency. However, the re-arrangement may affect fidelity of the original content created by a designer/writer.